1. Statement of the Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to sink drainage systems, and more particularly to securing a sink to a drain pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, plumbers secure sinks to drain pipes by way of a variety of coupling systems. A typical coupling system includes threaded fittings which are secured to the sink from a position below the sink. Given the placement of the threaded fittings and the ordinary weight of a sink, significant time and effort can be required to install or replace a sink. Recently, sinks having different ornamental designs which have been manufactured from different materials have become popular. In this regard, glass and ceramic sinks have become quite popular recently.
Yet, it is well know that glass and ceramic sinks are prone to chipping, scratching and breakage. When a sink has become chipped, scratched, or plain broken, the sink typically must be replaced. Even where a sink has not become damaged, many consumers often replace a sink merely for aesthetic purposes. Unfortunately, replacing a sink can be a difficult and error prone process. In particular, to support a sink while removing the drain coupling from below the sink often can invite disaster. Moreover, once the drain device of a sink has been removed, the drain pipe can fall away from the sink leaving the sink completely inoperable.
The present invention is a coupling system for securing a sink to a drain pipe. The present invention can overcome the limitations of conventional sink coupling systems by providing a novel and non-obvious system and method for securing a sink so that the sink can be removed without compromising the stability of the sink during the removal process. Moreover, through the use of the coupling system of the present invention, the sink can be removed without requiring the prerequisite decoupling of a drain pipe from the drain mechanism. Rather, a sink which has been configured with the coupling system of the present invention can be removed merely through the prerequisite removal of the drain mechanism from an intermediate sink support member which in turn can be coupled to the drain pipe.
In more particular illustration, a sink support member can be coupled to a drain pipe about opposite sides of a support surface such as a table or other surface able to support the sink and coupling system. The sink support member can include a drainage channel through which fluid can flow from the sink to the drain pipe. In this regard, the drainage channel within the sink support member can substantially align with a drainage channel within the drain pipe. An exterior surface of the sink can be positioned on a shoulder of the sink support member so that a drain opening within the sink substantially aligns with the drainage channel within the sink support member. In this configuration, the sink support member in conjunction with the support surface can support the sink in both an operable and stable manner even without securing the sink to the support member with a drain mechanism.
To secure the sink to the support member, a flange connector can be coupled to an interior surface of the sink and connected to the sink support member so that a drainage channel within the flange connector substantially aligns with the drainage channel of the sink support member through the drain opening. The flange connector further can include a flange for cleanly mating the flange connector to the interior of the sink without leaving gaps between the structure defining the drainage channel and the drain opening. Finally, a drain device, such as a drain hat can be attached to the top portion of the flange connector to complete the sink drainage system. Notably, gaskets can be applied at communicative joints between the sink and support member so as to provide an enhanced seal and to prevent leakage.
As it will be apparent from the foregoing, the coupling system of the present invention principally can include a support member and a flange connector. The flange connector can be coupled to the support member about opposite surfaces of a sink. The support member can include both a shoulder and a support surface opposite to the shoulder. The shoulder can be configured to support a sink and a gasket can be positioned thereon or within a recess therein to provide enhanced communication between a sink and the shoulder. The support surface, by comparison, can be configured to rest upon a support surface able to support the sink when coupled to the support surface. Notably, an engagement structure can be provided in which the flange connector can be firmly secured to the support surface. In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the engagement structure can be a mounting ring. In this regard, the mounting ring can be affixed to a threaded portion of the support member.